Solo un momento (reedición)
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: [Cap1] (correjido0) n/a: espero haber corejido todos mis errores.. summary:Solo por un momento los malos en tendidos deben terminar...(lo se mal summary...)


Solo un momento

n/a: los personajes la mayoría son del clam, no son mios pero la historia sí.

Cap I

Como comenzó todo

Parte I

* * *

Hola mi nombre es sakura Kinomoto… perdón mi nombre es sakura Klein y vivió en Japón, Tokio… y pues vivo una vida aparentemente normal aunque estoy llena de males… y todo empezó hace años para ser exactos 4

Todo comenzó…

4 años atrás….

_-Sakura… quiero saber si esos rumores son ciertos- dice un indicando shaoran una semana antes del cumpleaños de sakura._

_-Shaoran Li a mí no me gritas dime ¿qué pasa?-dice sakura cerrando su casillero_

_-¿Cómo que no sabes Kinomoto?-dice shaoran y eso hiere gravemente a sakura_

_-Sabes Li, si no vas a creer en mi mejor aquí todo termina-dice aguantando el llanto- así que nos vemos-se da la vuelta y se va llorando pero no dejo que la viera llorar._

**_4 horas más tarde…. _**

_-Sakurita… vamos… no dejare que… te quedes a llorar... por alguien que no vale la pena…-dice una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules.- hay, tomoyo me duele, pero esa maldita zorra tiene la culpa.-dice la castaña que se encerró en su cuarto con tomoyo y kero._

_-Vamos a cantar a un cara-oque es la mejor medicina que hay-dice la amatista_

_-si tienes razón no demostrare que ella gano y que me duele.-dice sakura, metiéndose al baño._

_Al terminar de arreglarse mintieron, dijeron que iban a casa de tomoyo y que sakura se quedaría en su casa y en la casa de esta dijeron que irían a un karaoke y que los guarda espaldas de tomoyo las vigilarían._

_En el karaoke se encontraban en una mesa tomoyo, sakura, rika, naoko y chiharu junto con yamazaki. ya que estos también se habían enterado de lo que esa "zorra había echo"_

_Se dividieron en dos grupos naoko, chiharu y yamazaki pasaron al escenario y cantaron una canción de "__**RBD como poder**__"_

_Al terminar de cantar regresaron a sus lugares, y sakura y tomoyo ingresaron al escenario y cuando estaban a punto de cantar shaoran y Lili Reed entraron. _

**_Tomoyo: En tiempo se deforma y me delata (delata)_**

**_Sakura: Recuerdos vuelan sin razón ni rumbo…_**

**_Tomoyo: mirando las estrellas analizo mi sentir…_**

**_Sakura: pero no hallo en mí, mente frágil ni un semblante_**

_Sakura empezó a sentir que la canción la asfixiaba y cantaba con el corazón, una canción que nunca había escuchado pero son embargo sentía que la sabia_

**_Sakura: aferrándome a las migajas. De lo que un día fue esperanza aun divido en lagunas mentales que jamás acaban…_**

_Shaoran se sentaba en una mesa junto a su acompañante Lilia pero a lo único que prestaba atención era a sakura_

**_Tomoyo: siento la gravedad que me impulsa y alegarla mi ser se rehúsa. Esta amnesia en mi corazón_**

**_Sakura: ¿tendrá final? _**

**_Tomoyo: ¡SI ME AMARAS!_**

**_Sakura: SI ME AMARAS_**

_Eriol quien llevada con su novia capto a tomoyo y a sakura cantar y lo sorprendió al notar que ambas cantaban con el corazón solo siguiendo una pista sin letra y en perfecta sincronización de ellas. _

**_Ambas: no busques más~ no busques más ~peros_**

**_Debe haber un puente que conecte bien el presente y el ayer. Ya no hay tiempo que perder los segundos vuela, todo gira, tengo miedo de caer al abismo, sin volver. Así que si o si te debo encontrar al fin_**

_Ambas tenían un traje similar tomoyo llevaba una falda tableada azul y un chaleco de mezclilla azul y unas pulseras blancas y su vestuario tenia pequeños toques blancos y un cortes azul con pequeñas flores de sakura bordadas._

**_Tomoyo: nada que genere confianza. Solo. Ambivalencia y distancia. Pero por lo menos en sueños aun no pierdo la esperanza…_**

_Sakura llevaba un conjunto similar a tomoyo pero en blanco con toques azules_

**_Sakura: mi futuro par todo en pedazos se desborda cual rió en mis manos, ¡ mi existencia es polvo si no estás! ¡QUIERO existir! Y _**

_Shaoran y Eriol estaban endiosados con aquellas chicas a lo cual causo que sus parejas de esa noche se pusieran mal._

_Lilia: maldita Kinomoto pero ya verás no te quedaras con shaoran…_

_Luna: se ven hermosas Eriol… nunca me vera como ve a Daidouji, y menos me amara como a ella…_

**_Ambas: es que sin ti~ todo es en un misterio~ si me apoyas y me das tu comprensión. Aunque sea una fracción, vale la pena vivir en este mundo… creare en mi mente una solución un futuro para dos, ¡por qué no me voy a rendir ahora ni jamás!_**

_Shaoran: mierda que estoy haciendo con Lilia, yo amo a sakura y no puedo estar sin ella…_

_Eriol: cantas como los ángeles y te amo cada día más… _

**_Sakura: son recuerdos que dependen de un hilo~_**

**_Tomoyo: pero no aflojarán conmigo_**

_Eriol y shaoran: pero que estoy haciendo la persona que quiero esta haya arriba y no a la que tengo aun lado…_

**_Ambas: ¡ven ya! Y no me sueltes otra vez Déjame ser~ tal como soy… caleidoscopios hacen una colisión, hacen una colisión colapsando en mi interior, proyectando confusión a un futuro incierto siguen un patrón capaz de generar, un vacío existencial_**

**_Que solo tu podrás llenar si a mi lado estas…. _**

_Al bajar del escenario las escoltas de tomoyo se acercaron y les dijeron que tenían que ir a la mansión que el papá de sakura y su hermano estaban por llegar. Ambas se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron del lugar, llegando 10 min antes de lo planearon se fueron a la habitación de tomoyo bañaron y cambiaron la ropa._

_A los pocos minutos… llego Fujitaka y tuya Kinomoto._

_¡Papá! –saludo muy gentilmente puesto que ya llevaba un mes sin verlo- sakura hija te quiero presentar a unas personas.-dijo en tono serio un hombre de cabellos castaños y lentes pero mirada dulce-pero primero tengo que contarte una historia in poco larga._

_Sakura ellos son lord kururugi suzaku y príncipe Klein teito, y ellos dos son tus hermanos….-dice Fujitaka y sakura se desmalla. Al despertar está en la sala y todos están sentados en la sala. _

_Sakura esto es difícil así que lo explicare rápido y después veremos que hacemos si…-todos asintieron y escucharon el relato._

_Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era joven, antes de conocer a tu madre, sakura, toya*los mira y suspira* yo era un príncipe... De una cadena de Islas pocos saben de su existencia puesto que no son demasiado ricas, pero muy pequeñas, yo me centre en ciencias políticas y arqueología, mi gran pasión pero no quería gobernar, pero yo no era el elegido para eso si no mi hermano mayor, pero él nunca quiso verme porque yo era el hijo de una amante del rey y antes de que el acabara con mi vida yo Salí y llegue a Japón me instale y como pude saque mi maestría y conocí a Nadeshiko, me enamore y nos casamos sin interferencia de mi hermano y de donde proveníamos adoptando el apellido de soltera de la mama de mi amada nadeshiko… tuvimos a toya y todo estaba bien, pero después cuando ella se volvió a embarazar por segunda vez ella me dijo que estaba esperando 3 bebes, ese tiempo tuve que salir en la recta final del embarazo y llegue justamente 2 horas antes de que nacieran estaba preocupado porque mi esposa demoraba mucho puesto que el parto era de alto riesgo, las enfermeras del lugar me dieron un sedante en el café y como estaba solo, sonomi no estaba en la ciudad acepte y cuando desperté me habían dicho que había tenido 3 hijas preciosas pero… 2 habían nacido muertas…**empezando a llorar se le quiebra la voz*** _

_Después de eso yo llegue y se me hizo muy extraño que Fujitaka estuviera en una camilla y nadeshiko con fuertes sedantes… ese día cuando llegue por aparte de atrás y las doctoras estaban entregando a dos bebes a dos chicas con vestiduras diferentes.-dice interviniendo sonomi Daidouji y dando apoyo a Fujitaka Kinomoto- después de eso nadeshiko me dijo que ella estaba segura que sus hijos estaban vivos y yo con los recursos que tenía los había buscado durante años… hasta que murió nadeshiko, después de su muerte se dejó de buscar algo que no tenía sentido porque nos habían dado los cuerpos de las niñas._

_Señorita sakura joven toya yo soy Suzaku kururugi y yo crecí a en un templo dejos de aquí, mi madre me dijo que ella hace años conocía una chica llamada luz, ella era una princesa de unas islas lejos de ahí, mi madre me contó que ella tenía una hermana, y ella iba a tener a dos bebes y que ella solo podía criar a una y la otra no quería que quedara con cualquiera, mi madre no se prestaría a algo para eso pero dijo que su hermana tenía una enfermedad cardíaca que le impedía tener hijos y que era muy probable que quedara en la plancha de partos, mi madre ese día fue con ella al hospital y dos enfermeras esperan con dos bebes uno se lo dieron a mi madre y otro la señora se lo quedo. Mi madre dice que no podía concebir y por eso me ha criado como su hijo, después de eso no su por más de su amiga. –Decía un chico de 15 años con callos castaños y ojos verdes.- mi madre se arrepintió de nunca decirme la verdad pero ella sospecho que la mujer me trajo al mundo no había muerto, y que todo eso era un teatro porque poco tiempo después solo tuvo una única carta de esa señora…*abriéndola y leyéndola en voz alta._

**_Mi quería Cali… _**

**_Amiga del alama te mando esta carta, si la estás leyendo es que yo morí a manos de mi hermano, pero es necesario que sepas que yo nunca he tenido hermanas, solo hermanos, dos de hecho, mi hermano mayor, odia a mi medio hermano y me ha mandado a asesinar a sus hijos pero yo no puedo y solo puedo esconderlos, le he informado a mi hermano que esa mujer solo ha tenido a los dos bebes y que uno había nacido muerto y que el otro está conmigo, como prueba de ello, así mi hermano dejara en-paz a ellos y por lo menos podrán disfrutar a su preciosa hija, prométeme que nuca dirás nada, es por la seguridad de ellos. Por suerte pude informarle a mi hermano que sus hijos están bien pero que no mueva nada hasta que sea oportuno. Perdóname por no decírtelo antes… _**

**_Perdóname y cuida a mi sobrino…_**

**_Te quiere: sofí…. _**

**_*deja de leerlo*_**

_-Klein teito, ese es mi nombre.-dice un chico casi igual al primero ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, se diferenciaba un poco por sus vestimentas y su estatura suzaku era más grande que teito y sakura.- yo crecí con mi padre el me enseño a gobernar y nunca pensé que fuera adoptado o que había sido secuestrado, mi padre no habla de mi madre y pues mi tío a pesar de tener amantes, concubinas y una esposa jamás pudo tener hijos, y yo solo era el único heredero del clan y del reino y hace poco menos de un mes, mí...nuestro.. Tío murió de locura al no poder concebir… él se suicidó… y mi padre en su lecho de muerte porque era un hombre bastante mayor, me confeso la verdad y por eso he buscado a mis padres, primero encontré a suzaku y después entre los dos te hemos encontrado hermanita… -dice con cautela observando a sakura y a toya. _

**_Días después: primero de abril-_**

_-Hay odio cuando mi cumpleaños caen entre semana- dice sakura a su prima tomoyo._

_\- hay sakura… te pasas-dice sonriendo la amatista- y dime ¿cómo vas con tus hermanos?-pregunta curiosa _

_Pues todo bien tomoyo-es curioso, yo siempre pensé que tenía más hermanos. Pero nunca creí que fuera la única mujer en la familia-suspira- ellos vendrán hoy para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos por primera vez…-dice sakura tomando sus cosas para ir a clases_

_\- no te notas muy convenida sakurita ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta la chica de cabellos negros_

_\- es shaoran. Desde ese día me ha estado evitando y por mi mejor. Pero como esta atrás de mi me siento incomoda con su mirada.-dice con resignación sakura- oye y si cambiamos de mugar con rika y naoko, ellas tienes los puestos de atrás cerca de la puerta que dices-anima la rima de sakura_

_\- si vamos…. _

_Minutos antes de llegar al Salón de clases_

_Naoko… rika podemos habar con ustedes…-dice sakura_

_\- claro sakurita ¿dime que pasa?- dice naoko_

_\- bueno es que queremos ver si tu quiere que cambiemos de lugar es que no quiero estar cerca de shaoran.-dice sakura_

_\- claro, sakura tomoyo nos gustaría cambiar de lugar –dicen dos chicas emocionadas. _

_\- ¡bien! –dicen las 4 al mismo tiempo._

_Al llegar al salón shaoran iba a mandarle un pape-lito a sakura cuando ven que las cuatro chicas cambian a sus lugares. Es decir naoko se sentó en el lugar de sakura y rika en el lugar de tomoyo. Y sakura se sentó en el lugar de rika que era en la 3ra fila y el último lugar alado de Eriol, y tomoyo en la cuarta fila y hasta atrás. A lo cual a los chicos desconcertó mucho. _

_Eriol se animó y le paso un papelito._

_Eriol: Sakura…. Que pasa porque cambian lugares, ¿paso algo? –_

_Sakura: si, paso algo... rompí con Li y no quiero verlo y me hace daño estar cerca de él y tomoyo dijo que ya no quería estar cerca de la venta por eso hemos decidido intercambiar los lugares…_

_Eriol: estas segura que quieres poner distancia sakura estamos en preparatoria hay trabajos que hacer…_

_Sakura: lo sé por eso todo esto será personal, no tengo inconvenientes en trabajar con el… _

_-Bueno ya que esos todos aremos un proyecto en parejas, y yo los formare.-dice el maestro- bien, esto es lo que se ara: _

_Las niñas sacaran un pape-lito con el nombre del compañero que hará el trabajo._

_Las parejas quedaron así: _

_Lilia Reed y yamazaki kakashi _

_Rika Sasaki y terada Ariel_

_Naoko Yanagisawa__y chiharu Nara_

_Sakura Kinomoto y li shaoran_

_Tomoyo Daidouji y hiragizawa Eriol _

**_Al final de la escuela…_**

_-Li, podemos ir a tu casa a hacer el proyecto en la mía no se puede-dice sakura en tono indiferente._

_\- está bien…-_

_En casa de shaoran: _

_Estos son los materiales para hacer la maqueta y esto es para comer… -sakura haciente y no dice nada…_

**_(Sakura p.v)_**

_Joder. Ya se encerró de nuevo ¿qué hago? _

_-Saku….perdón Kinomoto-dice shaoran- es mejor que te lleve a tu casa y ya es tarde… y ¡feliz cumpleaños!- _

_-li… gracias por haberte acordado de eso,-sonrió tomando sus cosas me disponía a salir cuando de repente por los nervios de estar frente al chico que me gustaba y amaba me tropiezo con mis propios pies. el evito que se cayera... _

_(n/A: Hormonas por donde quiera, amor de parte de ellos, cuerpos que empezaban a amoldarse… mala combinación.)_

_Ambos nos besábamos y el beso pecaba de ser casto y limpio. Y hacía con besos llenos de lujuria, de amor, ambos terminamos en la cama de shaoran haciendo que ambos perdiéramos nuestra primera vez…._

_-conrinura- _

* * *

_(notas de la autora: bueno espero que les aya gustado y espero haber corejido en su mayoria todas las faltas de ortografia XD _

_nos vemos les quiere roxelanaLi _


End file.
